bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabia Sheen
Fabia Sheen is the Neathian princess, and the new Haos brawler for the Battle Brawlers in Gundalian Invaders. Information Description She is the sister of Queen Serena, the Neathian Queen. Fabia's reason for brawling is to save her planet from the Gundalians. She seems to have some kind of Mira's initiative and love for freedom. She also seems to be strong, because she threw Dan twice in episode 3, the first was by accident and the second was when she got mad at Dan after losing. This incident may prove Ren Krawler's statement about the Neathians' specialty at close combat, although most of what Ren said was a lie to antagonize the Neathians. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appears in episode 3 and brawled Dan Kuso with Aranaut, Fangoid, and Merlix, but lost. After losing, Dan gloated about his win, telling her that she shouldn't use the Bakugan for war, and that hostile forces like her were not welcome in Bakugan Interspace. Because of that, she decides to throw him and leaves, telling Dan that he didn't know anything. Later, Shun Kazami finds her and asks to hear her story. Fabia and Shun appeared episode 6 to fight Jesse Glenn and his Plitheon, interrupting Dan's battle. Fabia then tells Dan that Ren is a imposter. Aranaut gets the upper hand and would've won the battle if Ren and Jesse hadn't cheated. Aranaut then falls through the data, which was caused by Ren, and Fabia quickly loses the battle after that. When she loses, Fabia begins to cry, which angers Dan and causes him to yell at Jesse. Soon after the battle Fabia and Shun expose Ren as the enemy. Dan and Jake believe them, but Marucho isn't convinced. Ren then tries to lie that Jesse is a Neathian, but there was nothing he could do except run from the arena, denying everything. Marucho chases after him, in denial that his new friend is the enemy, leaving the other Brawlers behind. As of episode 7, she is now an official member of the Battle Brawlers. In episode 8, Fabia replaced the digital, Akwimos, Hawktor, and Coredem with their real counterparts from Neathia. Later, she went looking for Ren until he took control of Bakugan Interspace and used the system to force her and the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace. She appeared to have doubts about the brawlers believing her so easily after Ren decieved them. In episode 10, Fabia battles Zenet and Lena with Marucho's avatar to distract them, while the real Marucho went to hack Bakugan Interspace. It might have also appeared to have a crush on Dan Kuso as well. Trivia *Since Aranaut calls Fabia "Princess," she is presumably the heir to the throne of Neathia, since her sister Serena is currently the Queen of Neathia. *Strangely enough Fabia is a bit of combination of four specific females in Bakugan. She has the same voice as Chan Lee, has Mira's love for freedom and serious attitude, her clothing is similar to Runo's outfit in New Vestroia and being a Haos brawler, and she also resembles Shun's mother. *Fabia said in episode 7, that the Neathians had never battled before and so they were easily taken out by the Gundalians, if that is true, this may be the reason that Fabia lost most of her battle and if she loses the battle against Zenet and Lena, that 'comment' may prove that the Neathians are really unexperienced brawlers. *Fabia's last name, Sheen, means almost the same as "luster", which is probably a pun on the fact that she's a Haos brawler. Bakugan She uses the real Aranaut as her Guardian Bakugan and Battle Crusher as her Battle Gear. Her use of the real Aranaut hints that she sent the Phantom Data. Furthermore, she wondered if anyone got her message once she arrives in Bakugan Interspace. The Beckett Bakugan Collector Magazine also confirmed that Fabia sent the Phantom Data. * Haos Aranaut (Guardian Bakugan) * Silver Battle Crusher (Battle Gear) * Haos Fangoid * Haos Jetro * Haos Merlix * Aquos Akwimos (Given to Marucho) * Subterra Coredem (Given to Jake) * Ventus Hawktor (Given to Shun) Gallery File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.35_PM.png|Fabia at Bakugan.com File:fbta.jpg|Fabia throwing Fangoid File:Dtbf.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan ftda.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time. fttb.jpg|Fabia talking to the Subterra brawler File:Fabia_3.jpg|Fabia holding Jetro File:Fabia_Ability.jpg|Fabia using one of Fangoid's Abilities File:Fabia_GC.jpg|Fabia throwing a Gate Card File:Fabia_Gate_Card.jpg|Fabia opening a Gate Card File:Fabia_Aranaut.jpg|Fabia about to throw Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_2.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut File:Fabia_And_Aranaut_3.jpg|Fabia holding Aranaut File:Fabia_BG.jpg File:Fabia_Teleporting.jpg|Fabia Teleporting File:Fabia_Shun.jpg File:Shun_Fabia.jpg File:Princess Fabia and Queen Serena.png File:Gi_fabia_aranaut_1680x1050.jpeg|Fabia and Aranaut at Bakugan.com File:fais.jpg|Fabia and Aranaut Others File:Fabia_BD.jpg|Fabia in Bakugan Dimensions File:bgi-fabia.png|Fabia IM icon File:Flash_Lance.jpg|Fabia on the Ability Card "Flash Lance" Team25.jpg Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:NPC